


You keep turning my life around

by Imaed



Series: Educational [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A+ Parenting, Building a relationship, Emotional Baggage, Gen, Jealousy, M/M, POV Third Person, Slow Burn, other pov, pre slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8262205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaed/pseuds/Imaed
Summary: It's not easy being beginning a friendship, especially when an annoying little shit is stealing your friend from you. But starting a rivalry would be ridiculous. Besides, it is not jealousy if you are not in love right ?





	

**Author's Note:**

> The plot goes stronger... I also tried to add some levity into the mix to compensate from all the drama on the last episode. It worked moderatly. Haha

The sheriff went to wake up his son and was surprised to see him … not alone on his bed. Of course, nothing scandalous was going on. Both had their clothes on, they were not even touching. It was just… disturbing to see an adult sleeping this close to his son. 

Stiles had always been a messy sleeper, he moved all the time, talked almost during the whole night and you could not convince him to stay put for more than five hours without bearing the consequences. Night was nothing different. 

Knowing this, it was no surprise to see him in the most impossible position ever, most of his right leg out of bed while the rest of his body was trying to replicate cubism. Derek, by comparison, was compact, small and huddled. The sheriff had saw people like that before, coming back from unpleasant experiences or trauma; ready to bolt if a problem arises, ready to flee. 

Now that he watched with more attention, the only point of contact between the two was Stiles hand carelessly laid on Derek’s ankle. 

The sheriff felt a pang of nostalgia. Not dating indeed, but exulting intimacy and comfort with each other. 

He backed down a bit, closed the door silently and knocked.

The silence became more tensed for a second and then to be sure Stiles had woken up, he stated that breakfast was ready.

The officer of the law tried not to add Derek was welcome to join. It was not his call to make, even if the adult in him was trying to reason that it was not healthy, that his son was still underage.  
He had done what other parents would have surely qualified of neglecting or unacceptable, he had trust his son to fell for whoever he wanted, even if he didn’t approve. To be honest he didn’t exactly disapprove either. 

He went downstairs and started the coffee. The only cup he was allowed on Stiles strict regimen. Every other energizing beverages were clearly labeled in the fridge. Once again the sheriff smiled half fond half annoyed by them. At least they didn’t taste worse than the coffee at the station. 

He heard the heavy steps of his son running from his room to the bathroom and sighted. It was Friday, hence the rush. Stiles never woke up on time on Friday. Probably because he indulged more on his research frenzy the evening before. 

“DAD!” he shouted just out of the shower, “can you make more eggs?”

“You won’t have time to eat them anyway” mumbled the father before getting the carton out of the fridge. 

The stairs were suddenly abused by the teen’s quick pace. 

“Derek is staying for breakfast” Stiles stated, letting appeared the young adult just behind him just as surprised as he was, letting him down ,quiet as a shadow. The poor lad was probably afraid for his life. Admittedly, if the sheriff had not saw them previously he would have been more worried about his son virtue (except it was not true, Derek looked like the opposite of a sexual predator and Stiles was more than capable to hide from his feelings for another year or so). 

But it was good that he could meet Derek in a more relaxing environment. Well breakfast was less dramatic than a crime scene that was for sure.

“Why don’t you set the table?” he suggest to the tetanized man. “Plates are up there”

He then turned around and applied himself to cook an eatable omelet for everyone. He heard a nervous shuffle and then the sound of cutlery. The sheriff hid a knowing smile. 

Then he glanced to his kid joining them in the kitchen, watching me make a beeline to their guest and closer than decency would accept muttered somethings. Derek relaxed perceptibly and answered. 

“Dude” reacted his son “it’s not like he didn’t already know.”

“I would appreciate if next time I was advised of your visit” interrupted the sheriff. 

Just because he was trusting did not mean he did not want to put some limit to the situation. 

“You could even use the front door” laughed Stiles.

For a second, the look of pure mischief made him flashback about someone else. Stiles really was a carbon copy of his mother.

“Could even be there for dinner” he added, more teasing than authoritative. It had been a long time since he had been so relaxed in his own home, between the weird cases and Stiles emotional breakdown.

They sat at the table. 

“You could also fill me on the stupid thing you, Scott and Stiles had been involved in.”

Well, he was prepared for the silence and the betrayal in Stiles’ eyes and probably Derek’s acting like a bunny in front of a wolf. 

He was a father, he had to keep his son on his toes. 

“For now, you could pass me the salt”

~

Scott was split between hilarity and horror.

“What did you say?” he asked almost morbidly fascinated.

Stiles winced and focused on his test, which was ridiculous, Scott knew his best friend already answered most of it. He was just diverting the question.

“There was nothing more to say. Derek almost bolt out of the room and then Dad remind him he was still waiting for his invite, whatever it was. I never saw Derek run that fast, even when we were chased by a furious alpha.”

“Only your dad”

“Yep”

The teacher frowned and stared at them intently, keeping them from their talk for a good ten minutes. 

“What now?” asked Scott.

Stiles shrugged. He was obviously bored, even if he was still missing a couple of answer on his test. Not that he didn’t know the answers, thought Scott almost bitterly. Scott probably only had himself to blame for not knowing how to answer, he had watch a replay of a lacrosse match instead of reading his history notes. Well… Stiles’ history notes. 

It was endlessly frustrating to watch Stiles succeed in class without effort while he was struggling to have decent grade. It was just so… useless. The only class he only liked enough to bothered learning was biology and he was mostly privilege by his mom’s job to review the most difficult questions. 

And it was without accounting the werewolf stuff. Since Gerard’s death and the beginning of the pack under Derek’s alphahood things had been calm. Almost six month without any supernatural drama. The full moon was always a bit difficult, but with Deaton’s and Stiles’ help, he had had a lot less embarrassing scene. 

He fall out of his reverie when a little paper plane landed on his desk. Stiles was staring outside lost in thought, so he glanced discreetly on the rest of the class and crossed Allison’s gaze. She nodded toward his test and mimed writing on it. 

Scott smiled gratefully and focused back on the piece of paper.

Only ten questions. How hard could it be?

“Fifteen minutes left”

Scott groaned.

~

Isaac was not happy. He was glaring at his test, his failed test. He also was not nervous. There was absolutely no reason to be nervous. Derek would definitely not through him out of the loft just because he had a bad grade at his French test. He probably would not be at the loft even. Sure, thought Isaac, he is probably at Stilinski’s. No reason to worry at all. 

He breathed in and out and let himself inside the loft. It was clean, like always and the soft light of March illuminated the room. It was a nice place to stay. Much nicer than the old train station. 

For one thing, it was warm and cozy. And he had his own bed. 

He let his bag fall from his shoulder and opened the fridge. He should remind Derek of buying more groceries, with Erica and Boyd at the loft almost every evening, the food was disappearing quicker than snow under the sun.

“You’re home early” he heard behind him.

He did not jump.

Jumping would imply he was nervous. He was not. 

“Yes” he answered, more quietly than he should have. It was infuriating how quickly bad habits would resurface. 

Derek stared at him patiently and with curiosity. 

“Something the matter?” he asked, sounding almost worried. He definitely spent too much time with Stilinski. He was softer.

It was not a bad thing, not at all. It was just surprising. 

“Got a bad grade in French” confessed Isaac without trying to embellish the truth. It hadn’t helped before.

The Alpha looked surprised but not mad.

“You want some help?”

For no reason Isaac relaxed, he objectively knew there was no risk admitting his failure. He could not help it though; he was always worried about the consequences. He supposed it was one of the thing he would hold all his life. 

“You know French?” he was genuinely curious. Derek was a secretive person. Never talk about himself except if you asked. 

“Reasonably”

The beta watched as his guardian (not officially, even if it would be nice to have someone he could rely on) picked a bottle and drank half of the water in smooth gulps. 

“Erica and Boyd are coming tonight” he stated. They were often left alone in the loft, Derek being there but quiet and unobtrusive, a shadow reading at the end of the couch.

“I know”

“Maybe we could watch a movie or something. Together.”

The Alpha paused. It was the first time he was suggesting to integrate him in their evening. It probably would be a good thing. Less awkward for everyone involved.

“If that’s what you want” Answered the older man. 

“Unless you would rather stay at Stilinski’s” taunted Isaac. 

“No, it would be… nice to spend the night with the pack” continued Derek pensively. He was lost in thought and whatever he was thinking about was not pleasant, Isaac could tell.

He scoffed.

“He is gonna be pissed at you for cheating on him like this” it was intentionally irritating, he could not help it. The sheriff’ son was bugging him. Not only because he was stealing Derek’s attention from his pack. He was just annoying.

Derek frowned, focusing on the conversation.

“He won’t, his dad will probably be home tonight”

And then for the first time since he had met Derek, the teenager saw him turn red, an honest and genuine blush. 

There was a long and tense moment where neither werewolves knew what to say.

“Do you like baseball?” asked suddenly Derek.

It took Isaac by surprised but he nodded.

“There is a game tomorrow, I am going with… other people. Would you like to join?”

Derek knew other people? What?

“Sure why not?”

He was saved from carrying on with their talk when he heard Erica’s loud radio, covering almost all the sound of her car.

“I should… yeah.”

He fled the room, embarrassed but not knowing exactly why. 

~

“How was the game?”

Derek jump, startled by the sudden question. He was comfortably lying on Stiles bed, its owner almost asleep in front of another movie. The second this night. He had learned pretty soon that the teenager didn’t sleep that much, mostly because of his medication and a bit because he could not empty his thought process without being exhausted. 

“Nice” he answered pensive. “Your dad did not tell me it would be kids on the field.”

Stiles hummed, slurring his answer. 

“Orphan of the police and fireman” he said like it explained everything. Maybe it did.

“Isaac liked it”

The human snorted.

“Dude, he would love watching dirt falling if you were the one asking.”

“What do you mean?”

His question seemed to wake up Stiles a bit. Just enough to consider what he just said. He frowned trying to be coherent enough with his answer.

“What do you think I meant? The kid worships you. You are like his big brother or something.”

“He is two month older than you” pointed Derek. But he thought about what Stiles had told him. He had not noticed Isaac being especially … worshiping.

“And you are wrong about him” he added, just to be clear.

The sheriff’ son straightened, now all trace of sleep gone.

“I am not”

Before Derek could counter him he started one of his damn lists, counting each argument on his finger.

“He is copying your wardrobe, always wearing exactly the same shade and materials. He follows you every time you two are in the same room. He is trying to improve his grade to impress you, by almost 1 point on his GPA which is impressive by the way. He always agrees with you. I am virtually certain he is jealous of me monopolizing your time.”

Derek frowned.

“I don’t see why it upsets you. It’s a good thing” stated the teen. 

“It’s not right”

“I don’t see why” disagreed Stiles.

Of course he would fight him. Trust the boy to just push until he was satisfied without caring about how the other where feeling. Typical.

“It’s not like you are going to be worse than his dad you know?”

It was too much. He needed to get out. 

He had done worse before.

He was up and across the room in no time at all. If not for the hand that hold on to him, he would have leapt out of the window. 

“Wow there, what’s going on?”

He growled, not loud enough to be perceive as a threat (even if Stiles would not have withdrawn, the fool that he was). 

“Use your words” admonished the boy.

“It’s not right” he repeated. 

“Okay, I got it, sensitive flesh. Stay out. No need to go alpha on me.”

He registered the words but could not relax. He breathed in and out, trying to focus on something, anything but the conversation. 

He could almost smell the smoke and was going to choke on the guilt, right in the middle of Stiles bedroom. He needed to be out.

“Okay, hey. Let me take my coat and we will go out” said the Sheriff’ son like he knew exactly what he had in mind. 

They exited the house in silence and Derek tried to rein his thought. 

“Would you like to shift? Would it make it better?” asked the teen worried.

Shift. If he could manage the Alpha shift, just at this moment, everything would be simpler. Instinct took care of the first step and he could hear Stiles heartbeat accelerate, his smell turning spicier and more rancid at the same time. Fear.

He could almost taste it.

He shifted and shifted until his thought were nothing but sensation. He needed to run. Suddenly he was on four legs instead of two, with black, endless fur. He needed to run. But not alone. He turned to the human, who smelled like safety and home and uncertainty. He nudged him toward the road.

“What?”

He pushed and went ahead, almost whining.

“Where do you want to go? Dude, the Preserve is almost 10 miles away.” 

He came back and nudged safety, home and annoyed past the small garden, toward the road.

“Okay, okay, no need to be pushy.”

He started to run and forgot why he was upset in the first place.

~

Erica woke up in the middle of the night with the weird need to howl and run and play and sing and dance and bath in the naked light of the moon. 

She paced her room and after ten minutes, waiting for her irrational need to stop, she put on a clean jogging and climbed down from her window. She ran toward the trees. It was good, not enough, but good. Mere minutes after she felt the shift and did not fight it. She had learned that fighting her instincts was often counterproductive. She was joined by Boyd, just a warm presence in the corner of her eyes and she laughed. 

She heard the hard sound of someone being breathless and joined him, them, in the run. A black shadow was in front of them, familiar.

“Guys” protested the human. “Need a break”

Isaac joined their group, less happy, more annoyed. 

“Stay here if you want then” he answered, not hard enough to be venomous but enough to be rude.

“Sure let the human alone in the middle of the wood”

Erica laughed again, but slowed down. The urgency had passed. It was okay now. 

The dark shadow circled around them, not threatening. 

They walked passed a small glade and let Stiles regain his breath.

“Where is Derek?” asked Isaac, sulking.

“Right ahead” answered Stiles, designing the shadow. 

“It’s not the full moon” stated Boyd, always factual.

“Yeah, sorry about that, probably my fault”

All the werewolves watched him, demonstrating various state of skepticism. She was the first to turn toward Derek.

“Come on, don’t be shy. Step into the light”

“A+ for appropriate quote” she heard the winded boy muttered. 

But she could not answer him, because a fucking giant wolf was staring at them. Half of her brain shouted at her this was a wild animal and she should bolt right the fucking now, the other half purred when it saw its Alpha. It was beyond disturbing. 

The wolf looked calm, composed even. 

“You guys should go back at the loft with him, I’m not sure if he will be able to change back” commented the human.

The girl almost asked how the fuck they were supposed to help him turn back to human. 

The wolf barked, glaring at Stiles like he was stupid or something.

“Oh sure, I am the one being an idiot” answered the teen. “You just magically summoned three teenagers in the middle of the night, dragging another one with you for a forced marathon. And guess what YOU ARE A WOLF!”

It was said as a joke but how could he stay this put together while talking to a canine Erica couldn’t even understand.

“Now, it’s late, I’m tired. I will go back to bed, letting you frolicking however you like.”

Derek glared at him then nodded toward Boyd who magically understood that he should better escort Stiles to his house. It was so absurd, she laughed and laughed until the wolf barked at her and return to his run.

She could not stop it, she followed.

~


End file.
